pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Iris (game)
Iris '(Japanese: 'アイリス Arisu) is the 8th and last Gym Leader of the Unova region. She lives in Souryuu City in Pokemon White version only. Iris specializes in -type Pokemon. She will award the player the Legend Badge if you defeat her. Iris will go to visit Sinnoh Champion Cynthia in Sazanami Town, when it's Summer. Anime Iris is a wild girl Ash met while traveling in the Unova region. Ash first encountered Iris by mistaking her for a Pokemon (since he saw her hair from behind a bush picking berries and used his Pokedex, which told him that there was a Pokemon, but he didn't know that Kibago was in her hair) and throwing a Poke ball at her head. Her goal is yet unknown, though she wishes to see the legendary Pokemon Zekrom. She appears to be a wild child and has been seen swinging from vines in forests in order to get from place to place, and that's why she doesn't need a bike, like Misty, May, and Dawn. Iris, like Ash and Dawn, seems to have her partner Pokémon stay out of its Poké Ball on most occasions. Her partner Pokémon being Kibago, the Tusk Pokémon. However, despite the fact it doesn't go into its Poké Ball, Kibago does jump into Iris' hair whenever Iris decides to actively go somewhere. Unlike May or Dawn she practically radiates confidence. On the tomboy scale she is between Misty and May. Her expressions unseen by others suggests a sly, almost manipulative, but well meaning nature. Like Misty at the start of their journey, Ash is in the dark that Iris may or may not be a Gym Leader. Pokemon In the games In the anime Sprites Gallery Iris at the Gym.png|Iris at the Gym IrisBW.png|Iris's stock art Iris Dent2.jpg|Iris in the anime Trivia *Her Japanese Leader title is 竜の心を　知る　娘 "The girl who understands the hearts of dragons" *Iris is considered the second Black character in Pokemon, with Aloe being the first and Renbu being the third. *Iris slightly resembles Zekrom, while Shaga resembles Reshiram. *Shaga is said to be Iris' Mentor and plans to let her run the Gym when he retires. *Iris will be the second dark-skin toned person to travel with Ash. The first was Brock. (Though her skin tone is darker than Brock.) *She is the fourth main character besides Ash, Misty and Dawn who keeps their partner Pokemon out of its Pokéball. *Iris will be the fourth Gym Leader to be traveling with Ash. The three other being, Brock, Dento and Misty. It is possible though that when they reach Souryuu Gym, Iris could reveal that she is being trained by Shaga and that Shaga is still leader until retirement. *The Iris Flower is native to Africa, Asia and North America *Iris' clothes highly resembles that of African clothing, a ladies Dashiki. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Main Characters Category:Ash's Companions Category:Generation V Characters Category:Anime characters